


Hallowed

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Babies, Car Sex, Character Death, Dark, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Siblings, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Colin Ritman goes out on the town for the night, ending up at one of his favorite clubs. There he meets up with an old friend, Kitty who is celebrating her 21st birthday with her younger sister, Bliss. It doesn't take long for Colin to notice that there's something different about Bliss, the young eighteen year old girl with bright sparkling eyes. As his feelings evolve into something he has never felt before, he finds himself standing on hallowed ground with the girl who will forever change both their lives, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Colin Ritman/Original Female Character(s), Kitty/Colin Ritman, Stefan Butler/Original Character(s)





	1. Hallowed Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Bandersnatch Fic! Woo! Love this series and Will just made Colin's character so delectable. I knew I just had to write about him more. I do hope I do him justice. I know it's pretty regular to hook Colin in a pairing with Stefan but I figured I'd try a different spin on things, ya know? Give us girls a shot at him. So, I hope you enjoy and this will be a pretty long fic I expect. Definitely multi chapter. Thanks for joining me on yet another incredible ride.

Hallowed Chapter 1

It was cold, blustery night as 24-year-old Colin Ritman lit a cigarette and swaggered his way towards his favorite club. 

It had been ages since he had a night off and after the catastrophe that happened at work earlier that night well, let’s just say he could use one. 

As he puffed on his cigarette, he felt a headache building behind his eyes and had to shake himself slightly to rid himself of the tension. 

The club was now within his sights as he dropped his cigarette and stomped it out before heading in the direction of the front door.

The bouncers nodded to him in greeting as he skipped the line and made his way into the crowd. 

The music was pounding as he closed his eyes and felt himself melt into the beat. 

It wasn’t long before he heard a familiar chirpy voice nearby making his eyes open in slight surprise. 

His friend, for lack of a better term, Kitty was dancing nearby with what looked like a younger, smaller girl by her side. 

It had been a while since he had seen Kitty and his eyes grazed over the two girls who danced in the center of the crowd.

It was then that his eyes found the face of the younger girl, and felt his heart seize in his chest.

She was beautiful with a small heart shaped face, a button nose and plump lips that opened slightly in ecstasy as her lithe body waved to the music. 

He watched drawn even more to her as Kitty pushed back the younger girl’s long dirty blonde hair and giggled, whispering something that he couldn’t hear in her ear. 

The girl let out a tinkling laugh before turning as her sparkling electric blue eyes met his for the first time. 

It was then that he felt it hit him. 

Time had stopped around them as he waved slightly on his feet, feeling like she was the only one in the room.

“Bloody hell…” He whispered as he watched her eyes become slightly hooded and her bite down on her lip in a teasing manner that made his cock twitch hard.

The sounds around them returned suddenly and his heart dropped when she turned back to Kitty who had now noticed his presence.

Taking the girl’s hand in her own, she dragged them both over to where he now stood watching and waiting.

“Hello Col! It’s been ages since I’ve seen you. Where have you been?” Kitty giggled as her words slurred together.

Colin nodded in greeting and gave them the best smile he could muster. 

"I’ve been busy. Work and all. Who’s this?” He asked as he turned to look at the younger girl who now stepped out from behind Kitty. 

Kitty turned and slung an arm around the girl’s shoulder before raking her eyes over his tall figure.

“This is my younger sister, Bliss. She’s here helping me celebrate my 21st birthday tonight. She’s a bit young for it but I figured I’d pop her club cherry early since it’s only a few years before it happened anyways.”

Colin smirked and held out his hand, which Bliss took gently and shook. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Bliss. Tell me, how old are you? You do look a bit young to be here.” 

Bliss shared a look with Kitty who looked downright devious in that moment.

“I’m eighteen.” She said as he watched the words fall from her exquisite lips. 

Colin licked his own lips and looked thoughtful. She was young, but not too much.

The question now, was would he risk it to make her his own?

Would she be worth it? 

As he watched her eyes assess him, he decided that yes.

She would be very much worth it.

Kitty seemed to notice the pull that the two had between one another and met his eyes with a leveling look.

She was drunk, but not enough to ignore the way he looked at her sister. 

“Borrow you a moment, Col?” She murmured as she nodded her head over to the side of the room. 

He nodded as Kitty whispered something to Bliss and gave her hand a tight squeeze before following him into the shadows.

He noticed that Kitty was protective over her sister, glancing back every few steps to make sure she didn’t disappear from her sight.

As soon as they were far enough away, she leaned up against the wall of the club and looked up at him, clearly waiting for him to explain himself.

He tilted his head to the side as he considered what he’d say. 

“You have a beautiful sister, Kit.” He said as she nodded in agreement. 

Both their eyes fell back to where Bliss looked slightly helpless in the crowd around her.

“What are your intentions, Colin?” Her question brought his eyes back to her as she fixed him with a look that stated that she knew exactly what he wanted. 

Colin seemed to stutter for a moment as he blinked at her before finally finding any sort of words.

“I like your sister.” He said simply as Kitty nodded and gestured for him to continue.

His eyes settled on Bliss again, thinking of how fitting a name it was for her. 

Kitty’s voice broke into his thoughts as she regarded him carefully.

He noticed her stare wasn’t judgmental, merely curious. 

“She’s young but she’s wiser than her actual age. Far more than myself.” She chuckled as she looked over at her sister fondly. 

“I knew that she’d be the only one I wanted to bring with me because of it. I didn’t think you’d be the one to steal her away though. Color me slightly surprised.”

Colin tried to choose his words carefully knowing that he was probably out of line in every way. 

“I won’t hurt her. I want to take care of her. I want her to be…Mine.”\

Kitty’s eyes looked sad as she considered his words, making a lump form in his throat.

“I always wanted you to look at me that way. Never did I think you’d want my sister instead.” 

Colin looked down, clearly aware that he had hurt her and gently placed a hand on her arm in a small act of comfort.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that this would happen. I know I’ve stepped out of line. I’ll leave you two to your evening.” He murmured and began to walk away, but not before she grabbed his hand, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

He looked back and found her eyes watery with tears, but she gave him a smile that he knew only Kitty could. 

“I know love when I see it, Colin. And you have apparently fallen in love with my sister at first sight. And I know for a fact, that if there was anyone who would take care of her even better than I can, that it would be you. Only you. You can take her, if she wants to go. If she wants you in the same way. Do keep your promise though. Never hurt her ever. Or I’ll make sure to hurt you worse.” 

A genuine smile formed on his lips and leaned forward to press a small kiss to cheek, making her blush with endearment for him.

“Thank you, Kitty.” He whispered before they both turned and looked over to where Bliss was dancing to the current song. 

She gave them a playful smile, and waved making Colin’s heart stutter again for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Kitty nodded over to her, giving him the permission he sought. 

“Go. Make her happy. I’m going to find a boy toy of my own.” 

Colin didn’t need more than that to make his way over to the younger girl that had captured him completely. 

Bliss looked up as he approached and gave him a quirk of her eyebrow, wondering where her sister had gone off to. 

“She went to go find a companion for the evening.” He stated as stepped closer to her, watching as her eyes seemed to acknowledge the realization that they were now alone.

“Just like Kitty. Find a random guy to fuck for the evening.” He heard her say, taking note of how light and airy her voice was. 

He nodded and gently placed his hands low on her hips before pulling her closer, hoping and praying that she wouldn’t reject him. 

He was pleasantly surprised when she pressed her body into his and began to grind hard against him. 

She smiled and he found that he wanted to feel her lips on his own as soon as possible. 

Leaning down he quickly stole a kiss before pulling back and gauging her reaction.

She looked surprised but not phased, before pulling him back down against her for more. 

Their lips molded together as he held her close in a fiery embrace, realizing that this girl stoked the fire that burned brightly inside of him, inside of his soul.

He kissed her until they were both breathless and he knew that he needed her, all of her.

“Come with me. My flats only a few minutes from here.” He whispered in her ear, hoping he wouldn’t spook her.

She pulled back and met his eyes, searching for something that he couldn’t place but then nodded and leaned up to kiss him once more before he took her hand and guided through the crowd.

He caught Kitty’s eyes who was watching them carefully from the other side of the room and nodded a thanks before leading the girl out of the club and into the unknown. 

As the cool air hit them, he took a deep breath in and grasped Bliss’s hand tightly in his own knowing that where they went from here would determine everything.

She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling brightly in the moonlight.

“Shall we go?” She asked as a playful lilt laced her tone.

Colin nodded, his heart beating faster than it ever did, and he started off, taking the first steps into the new life that they would make together.


	2. Hallowed Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the last chapter came out a tad rough. I wasn't sold with how I went about it and may end up changing it eventually but for now we'll just roll with it, yeah? This chapter: Smut. All smut. Porn kinda without plot. Eh. Kinda. Enjoy.

Hallowed Chapter 2

Bliss’s breath quickened as her heart beat out of control loving the way that Colin’s touch was affecting her as they made their way to his flat. 

She had never felt this way about anyone before, and she knew that it was something incredibly rare, and very special.

Her heart skipped a beat every time Colin’s eyes found her own and she held his hand just a bit tighter, wanting to make sure this wasn’t all some crazy dream.

She knew she was young, all of eighteen and recently graduated from high school but she couldn’t help but be proud of the way Colin looked at her. 

He was older, maybe old enough to know better but he didn’t seem to care either way. 

Every time he looked at her, she felt something building inside her, a fire that raged just for this man and this man alone. 

She had watched how he was with her sister, and she caught on that they had been involved a few times at least, but from the looks of it he had no interest in pursuing Kitty, which made her smile inwardly at the fact that for once, she was being noticed instead of her sister. 

She glanced up at Colin, wondering what he was thinking, he looked like he was deep in thought as they reached the door to his flat. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asked as she leaned up against his flat’s door frame as he worked to open the door.

He looked over at her and gave her another heart stopping smile. 

“Just thinking about how I’m the luckiest man alive to be here right now with you.”

Her eyes widened for a brief second in shock before he grabbed her hand and led her into his darkened flat. 

He flipped on the lights as he moved them through the flat and into the bedroom. 

He didn’t stop to explain but instead quickly turned so he faced her and regarded her with a heated look.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked as she blushed heavily and he gently took her into his arms, not letting her be too far away at all times. 

She shook her head, embarrassed that she had never felt the love of a man, much less one as gorgeous as the one now holding her. 

He nodded in understanding before hooking a finger under her chin and bringing her face up to meet his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He was taken aback at how fast she nodded, making his own heart stutter able to tell how honestly bad she wanted this.

He was even more surprised when she stepped away from him and began to rid her body of the dress she was currently wearing. 

He watched her lift it over her head and his eyes widened when he saw she was wearing nothing underneath it.

He shakily made his way over to her as he took in the sight of her lovely perky breasts, her already hard nipples and the glistening spot between her legs that made him want to lose control. 

She reached up and let her hair down, letting it fall and settle over her shoulders making him let out a groan at how lovely she looked standing there as naked as could be, and all for him.

“You’re so fucking perfect.” He growled as he closed the space between them and kissed her harder than he thought he had ever kissed anyone.

She melted into his arms, her core grinding slightly against his now hard cock that strained against his own clothes, dying to be released.

He pulled back and rid himself of anything that would stand between them and then quickly grabbed a condom off his nightstand. 

He smirked as she watched him roll the condom onto his cock through her thick eyelashes and beckoned her to come closer. 

She didn’t once hesitate as he lifted her into his arms, kissing her deeply before laying her gently down onto his bed. 

She automatically spread her legs, and he could tell she was enjoying the way he looked at her in complete wonder.

Moving to situate himself between her legs, he reached down and rubbed at her clit before dipping a finger inside of her watching and gauging her reactions.

She bucked against his finger and mewled loudly as he relished in the way her tight channel clenched around him. 

“That’s it. Good girl.” He murmured in approval, surprised that she was getting wet so easily as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her. 

He explored the inside of her narrow channel until his finger pressed up against her virgin barrier making her cry out slightly. 

His eyes darkened knowing that this was his one chance to make it perfect for her and that he couldn’t let himself fail her in any way.

Gently, he removed his finger and positioned himself in front of her entrance before leaning down and capturing her in a searing kiss. 

“This is going to hurt. I’m sorry, love. I promise I’ll try and be gentle.” He murmured against her lips as she nodded and pulled him closer just as he began to slowly inside her wet folds.

She gasped at the feeling of his cock stretching her wide and whimpered as she adjusted to his massive size. 

Colin held her tightly wishing he could take away the pain as fast as possible. 

Knowing that it hurt her killed him and he hoped that she’d forgive him for the pain he was about to cause her.

“Hold onto me, love. I’ve got you.” He felt her dig her nails into his back and duck her head onto his shoulder as he pulled back and thrust hard once and instantly broke through her barrier making her scream loudly as tears sprung from her eyes. 

He held himself still and quietly murmured soothing words to her, as she clung tightly to him, letting the tears fall in their most intimate moment. 

He closed his eyes and waited patiently for her tears to subside before he looked down at her, meeting her eyes asking for permission. 

He was relieved when she nodded and leaned up so their lips met once again as he pulled back and started moving rhythmically inside of her.

He moved slowly at first, listening to the sounds of pleasure beginning to spill from her, loving the way his cock felt nestled deep inside of her. 

“Yes…Please…Faster…” She whined as he nodded and sped up until he was pounding harder into her making her back arch off the bed, allowing her to meet him thrust for thrust. 

It wasn’t long before he felt her channel tighten hard and he knew that she was ready. 

“Come for me, love. Give me everything you’ve got.” He moaned as reached between them and pressed hard against her clit causing her body to spasm and for her to let go completely all over his cock. 

It was only seconds after that he came hard inside of her and slowed down, letting them ride out their orgasms as best as they could. 

They collapsed together in a sweaty mess of limbs as the air became tainted with the smell of sex.

He pulled out gently, making her wince slightly at the pain that now throbbed between her legs. 

He kissed her forehead in apology, before brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking down at her with complete adoration.

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you too bad?” 

She shook her head and smiled up at him tiredly. 

“No, I’m fine. It only hurt for a moment.” 

He nodded, relieved that she didn’t hurt too badly. 

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it had been hours since they had left the club, and that morning was soon going to be upon them.

“I’m going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?” He asked as he made his way to the bathroom.

Her eyes followed him as she shook her head and gave him another sleepy smile. 

“I think I’ll be alright right here.”

Colin smiled softly back at her before turning and heading into the bathroom for a long, hot shower. 

After his shower, he toweled off and made his way back to the bedroom where he was surprised to find she was still awake, albeit looking like she had been run a bit ragged.

“What are you doing up?” He chuckled as he laid down beside her and she nestled into his arms.

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you.” She murmured as her lips gently kissed at his chest.

He rumbled in approval as he stroked a hand through her long hair. 

“That makes two of us then.” 

hey laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he finally found words worth speaking again. 

“So, tell me more about you. I want to know everything.” 

She giggled and looked up him with a sly look, batting her eyes at him in the gorgeous way she had earlier.

“Everything? Hmm…Okay.”

He watched her expression as she mulled over what to say. 

“Well, I just turned eighteen a few months ago and I graduated this year from high school. Kitty and I live in a little flat not far from here. And I’m currently thinking about what job I’d like so I can help pay rent.” 

He nodded as he thought about her answer. 

“What type of job do you think you’d want to do?”

She looked thoughtful before giving a small shrug. 

“Probably something in an office. I think I’d make a good secretary or something.” 

Colin’s mind drifted to his own job at Tuckersoft and smirked when he realized that he knew he could help her and help him keep her with him at the same time.

“Well, it just so happens that I work for a company here in the city. I have a rather…Good pull when it comes to getting my way. I could ask around and see if there might be an opening for you.” 

He watched as her eyes widened and she gave a slightly incredulous laugh. 

“Serious?” She asked, her voice breaking slightly with what he thought was a bit of emotion. 

He smiled down at her and nodded before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Very serious.” He confirmed as he rolled over so he was on top of her once again, knowing that he’d do just about anything to keep this girl in his arms forever.


End file.
